The new girls in town
by Varia's Principessa
Summary: there's a new family in town or so they seem. these girls are not related in any way, but they all live in a house with a sweet old woman named Ms. Kimble what secrets do these girls hide, the boys are determined to find out. contains OCs no like no read!
1. Katrina

South Park OC

Chapter 1: Katrina

Disclaimer/// I do not own South Park, any of the characters, or the song those rights belongs to Trey Parker, Matt Stone, and Avril Lavigne, but I do own Katrina, Belle, Chloe, Mercy, Marisol, Lucy, Jillian, and Phoenix

AN/// Please enjoy the story, No flames please!!! Have a nice day

Katrina's POV

A new town, a new school, and a new life, this is exactly what we all needed. My name is Katrina Carmichael and my "family" and I are all moving into a large house in a small and cozy town in Colorado called South Park. I wouldn't really call us a family because none of us are really related but this is the closest thing to a real family I've ever had.

I was taken from my parents and moved in with a kind lady names Ms. Kimble when I was three, when I had first seen her I was thin, bruised, and bloody because of my alcoholic and abusive parents. Now I'm nine and I'm living with seven other girls all my age and all without parents; their names are Mercy, Marisol, Phoenix, Lucy, Belle, Jillian, and Chloe. We live in a place called Harmony House, a safe house for orphans and kids with the same problem as me, and Ms. Kimble is the owner of it.

"Kitty can you take this box up to Lucy's room for me?" I heard Ms. Kimble call up to me

"Of course Ms. Kimble" My southern accent showing more than usual, as I grabbed the box marked Lucy

Running up the steps I slid passed Jillian who was hyper as usual and ran into Lucy's room

"Hey Lulu I' got another box for ya" I chirped as I set the box on her bed

"Thanks Kitty I really owe you one" Lucy said as she wiped the dust off her hands

"Oh it's no problem, you are new here after all" I smiled brightly "Anyways if ya need anythin' just holler"

"Thanks"

As I headed back downstairs I ran into Ms. Kimble who was just heading into the house. Steadying myself, I looked up and smiled at her

"Sorry I ran into Ms. K, are there no more boxes?"

"Nope there aren't anymore but you can go unpack your boxes"

"I already did that"

"Oh than why don't you go roam around the town and tell us what you think when you come back?"

"Alright!" I said as I ran to my room to grab my sketchbook and my ipod and headed out the door

I roamed around for a bit passing the pharmacy, the park, the welfare place, a cemetery, and finally settled on a quaint little place called Stark's Pond. Settling down on the ground and flipping my notebook to a clear paper, I started to sketch the view of the pond and the ducks swimming in it. I stopped sketching so that I could put my headphones in and listen to music.

"I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My checks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head"

I sang quietly as I kept sketching enjoying the peace of the quiet pond.

(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
you're worth it  
yeah

I started to sing a little louder than a whisper

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

I sang a lot louder than before and just kept getting louder with the more emotions I put into it

It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind  
If it ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care

I closed my eyes and kept singing I really didn't care who heard me

(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
you're worth it  
yeah

The girls always said I had a pretty singing voice, and I think so to but my accent gets in the way

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

Man my accent was really getting thicker the more I sang

_What's wrong with my tongue  
these words keep slipping away  
I stutter, I stumble  
Like I've got nothing to say_

_(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
you're worth it  
yeah_

I heard a twig snap but it was probably a rabbit or something

Yes I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you...away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
These things I'll never say

I sighed as the song came to an end and started laughing

"Ahem" I heard behind me, as I stood shell-shocked.

**Craig's POV**

The gang and I sat at the park, resting after a game of touch football.

"I'll be right back guys" I said as I headed to the water fountain I leaned down to take a drink I stopped and looked around when I heard music coming from nowhere in particular.

'Good voice wonder who's it is' I thought as I started heading to where I was hearing the music leading me all the way to Stark's Pond. I looked around and spotted a girl with long brown hair sitting by the lake with a notebook and ipod in her hand singing along with the song.

I crept my way towards the girl as quietly as I could with only a few twigs snapping, finally I made it to her just as she finished and started laughing.

"Ahem" I cleared my throat trying to catch her attention as she froze up.

**Katrina's POV**

I whipped my head around to see a boy around my age looking at me expectantly

"Um…hi?" I started

"Hello…" he replied

"Um…yeah I think I'll be going," I said quickly getting up and gathering my stuff

"Wait!" I heard him say before I was going to walk away "…My name's Craig Tucker"

"Katrina, Katrina Carmichael" I replied with an very thick accent

(AN// Katrina's accent gets thicker when she's singing, when she's embarrassed, or when she's nervous)

"Are you new here?"

"Yes my sisters and I just moved here"

"Where do you live maybe, you know, I could walk you home"

"Oh um, Skylark Street"

"Same way I was headed, would you mind the company?"

"N-no I'd be fine with me"

We started walking with an awkward silence between us but as we kept walking we started opening up more and more to each other.

"…Then Jillian ran out of the house screaming about how the government was trying to kill her with Splenda and ended up passing out on the sidewalk from caffeine withdraw" I finished as we started laughing

"Wow that really would've been something to see" Craig said laughing too "So tell me more about your sisters"

"Oh well Mercy is more of the serious and smart person of our family and is the third youngest,

Marisol is the shy and sweet musician and she's the fourth youngest,

Phoenix is the regular rebellious tomboy and is the third oldest,

Lucy is the youngest and she's the bright and cheerful girly-girl,

Jillian is fourth oldest and is a hyper coffee addict,

Chloe is the second youngest and is our beloved book worm,

And Belle is our protective gothic angel and she's the second oldest,

And I'm the oldest" I explained

(AN// if you're confused It goes from oldest to youngest Katrina, Belle, Phoenix, Jillian, Marisol, Mercy, Chloe, and Lucy)

"Wow you have a really big family," he said chuckling as we neared my road

"We really do it's kind of hectic" I smiled "Well um…I think we're here" we neared the house and he walked me to the steps

"Well this was fun we'll have to do this again" I said awkwardly as I wrung my hands

"Yeah um I was wondering if you'd like to join a few friends and myself at the park tomorrow, I mean I can pick you up and we can walk down together" he said just as awkward as me

"U-uh y-yeah I'd love to" I said pushing a strand of hair behind my ear

"Cool…see you tomorrow then" he said kissing me on the cheek with a slight blush

"B-bye!" I called after him as he walked down the driveway

I walked into the house and leaned on the closed door and sighed 'tomorrow' I thought giddily

Craig's POV

Oh dear god what did I just do! I haven't even known her for a day and I've already kissed, even if it was just on the cheek!!! But maybe she didn't mind it, she didn't seem to, maybe she liked it as much as I did…NO I didn't like it, I barely even know her. God I'm so confused, tomorrow's going to be horrible I just know it.

AN:// well hello everyone this is a new story I couldn't get out of my head, so just bear with me. I'm not done with my other stories and I plan to update them all very soon. Please notify me if the characters seem OOC because I still have to do a lot of research on some of them such as Craig, Clyde, Butters, and Tweek so if anyone can give me some input it would really help speed the process. Thanks to all of my supporters and I hope you keep reading my stories.

Love always 3

Principessa


	2. INPORTANT AN!

Listen for everyone who has reviewed OC's to this story please don't. I already have Oc's picked for the story, and this isn't an open poll or anything. I would greatly appreciate it if you would refrain from sending other OC's in the future thank you.

Principessa


	3. Belle

South Park OC

Chapter 2: Belle

Disclaimer/// I do not own South Park or any of the characters, those rights belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone, but I do own Katrina, Belle, Chloe, Mercy, Marisol, Lucy, Jillian, and Phoenix

AN/// Please enjoy the story, No flames please!!! Have a nice day

Belle's POV

The smell of booze, hicks, and conformist drenched the town in the stench of hell. My name is Belle Reid but everybody calls me "Hell-Belle". I'm a pure, true, non-conforming Goth and I'm damn proud of it. The other girls seemed to be excited but I could tell that only Kitty and I were not very happy about leaving our old home in Montana to live in this Podunk little hicks town called South Park, Colorado.

We finished unpacking a little after seven when we heard the front door close; I immediately knew that Kitty was home. Kitty was the one and only person that I'd go to the ends of the earth for; she's my sister, best friend, and even partner in crime. I ran to the door to see her leaning against it with a large, dreamy smile on her face, and knew that she'd met a boy.

"So…" I started taking a drag from my cigarette "Who is he?"

"Craig Tucker" she sighed out dancing her way into the living room to have a seat on the sofa.

"And?" I pried, trying to get more out of her

"I met him at the park, he walked me home, he asked me to hang out with him and a few friends tomorrow and then he kissed me on the cheek!" she exclaimed blushing.

"Oh boy" I said sarcastically rolling my eyes "Did he sweep you off you feet and tell you that he's going to take you back to his castle where you'll be his queen?"

"Oh Belle! it wasn't like that I swear, it was just sweet"

"Uh-huh sure Kitty" I said taking another drag on my cigarette.

The next day Kitty and I sat in her room trying to agree on what she'd where to the park with this Craig-guy.

"—And I hope you know that I'm going with you to make sure he acts like a gentleman"

"Belle!"

"Nope I'm going and that's that," I said stubbornly "You're my best friend and I'm going to make sure he's good to you"

"Fine Belle than I get to dress you up too," Kitty said smiling like a maniac

"Fine" I pouted

After a few hours I decided on a pair of black jeans with green stars on the back pockets and a black Avenged sevenfold shirt for me with a nice pair of black Ugg boots.

Kitty picked out a pair of black, baggy sweatpants and a white Suicide Silence T-shirt with a pair of red, black, and white checkered converse shoes.

"I think we're ready to go when he gets here don't you think Kitty?"

She nodded looking slightly nervous but kept her cool, it wasn't until the doorbell rang and Ms. Kimble called for us that she really got frantic

"Oh my god he's here!" She yelped fluffing her hair out and straightening her clothes, I grabbed her by the arm and dragged her down the stairs with her complaining the whole way down.

Finally coming into view I saw this Craig-guy that Kitty went out of her way for and I could tell he was one of them, a conformist. I don't like him already!

"Hi Katrina" he said with a slight smile " uh…these are my friends Clyde, Token, Tweek, and Jimmy"

"Hi" she said politely "This is my sister Belle, I hope you don't mind but I asked her to join us"

"No that's great, the more the merrier right guys?" The kid called Token said, the rest agreed and we set off.

As we walked down the street I lit up a cigarette and took a deep drag out of it I know that I'll need it later.

"S-s-s-so" I heard stuttering from beside me "A-a-a-Are you Go-Go-Go-Goth?"

"Yeah do you have a problem with that?" I asked eyeing him dangerously

"N-n-no! Not a-a-at all" Jimmy stuttered out again

"I think what Jimmy's trying to say is that we don't usually get the chance to talk to Goth kids even though there are four of them in our school" Clyde said trying to take the focus off Jimmy.

"Y-Yeah! They really make me nervous Gah!" Tweek said twitching "Once they came into my parents coffee shop and I swear it was way too much pressure on me"

"Yeah most Goth kids around here seem like douches but you two seem cool" Token added

"So" Kitty started "what're we up to today?"

"Well we thought we'd show you around town a bit" Craig said "The arcade, bookstore, school, park, pond, Benny's, Tweek's place, and finish off with meeting a few more people that we think you'd like"

"Okay cool" Kitty and I said smiling at each other "Let's get started!"

We wandered around from place to place visiting as many places as we could. We'd been to the bookstore, arcade, school, Tweek's house, Stark's pond, and were settling on a little diner called "Benny's".

We all sat in a booth and rested our feet while our orders cooked. I turned to look at Kitty smiling and laughing with Craig, Clyde, and Token, and decided to do something different today. I hopped out of the booth and walked up to a waitress.

"Excuse me miss?" I asked from behind her

"What can I help you with?" she said wearily

"I was hoping to get an application," I said clearly getting her attention

"Do you have previous experience?"

"Yeah"

"Will you work for minimum wage?"

"If the hours are good, yes"

"I'll take you to the manager and I can easily tell you that you're hired" she said happily

We walked through a set of doors where she told me to wait. As I waited I heard shouts of joy and running that was headed towards me. The waitress and the manager had decided that I would start Monday after school and would get instructions on what to do from the waitress, Linda.

I headed back to the rest of the group and told Kitty what happened, and then we left for the park. On arrival we saw quite a few groups of kids.

One was a group of boys with a very, **VERY** fat kid, another was Goths, and there was a group of girls giggling, a group of Tourette's kids, and a group of boys picking on a little blonde boy with an accent. It seems that South Park is very diverse…not.

"Hey guys" Clyde called to everyone who looked at us weirdly "This is Belle and Katrina, their new here"

"Hi I'm Stan and this is Kyle, Kenny, and the fat ass is Cartman" one boy with a blue and red hat said

"Hey! Who're you calling Fat, Asshole?" The Fat one yelled

"Shut the fuck up fat ass" Kyle said

"Make me you fucking Jew" he retorted, "I don't need this screw you guys I'm going home" He waddled his way out of the park and out of our line of sight.

"Huh well that was interesting…"

"Are you supposed to be Goth?" someone asked from behind us

I turned to look at the group of Goths "Yeah got a problem with it"

"No just wondered where you got your shirt?" The girl said, "Avenged sevenfold is absolutely amazing"

I smirked 'Maybe it won't be so bad living here at all'

"Check out Spencer's, Hot topic, or even FYE," I said taking the last drag and stomping it out.

"Thanks for the tip" She said extending her hand "Henrietta"

"Belle" I said shaking her hand

"These are my friends Georgie, Evan, and Dylan," She said pointing out the three boys

"This is my sister Katrina," I said motioning to Kitty who muttered a small "hi" back.

"Well see ya later Belle, we have to get going" Henrietta said waving

"Yep see ya," I said back

After an hour Clyde, Craig, and Token had dragged us around and introduced us to Wendy, Lola, Bebe, Red, Thomas, Pip, Damien, Butters, Mark, Bradley, Jason, and Kevin. In the middle of the introductions I noticed that when he thought nobody was looking, Craig had grabbed hold of Kitty's hand and blushed when she turned to look at him.

It was officially dark and we were just saying our goodbyes, when I say we I mean Kitty was saying goodbye and I was giving a death glare to Craig. Then we headed back to our home on Skylark Street.

With the Goth Kids---Dylan's POV

We headed back to the cemetery where we decided to discuss some poetry we had written that afternoon. We pulled out our notebooks and decided on a poem we'd share. Henrietta had finished her poem entitled "Bloody Kitchen Knife" when they all turned to look at me.

"Well Dylan your turn…" Evan said flicking the ashes from his cigarette

I flipped to the poem I had written this afternoon I called "Love's Secret"

"Hypnotic tunes play vividly in my thoughts

Every time I hear your voice.

A masterpiece.

The sweet music you control,

Heartfelt moments every time you're in my arms

Repeat when you're not near me

Only you can hold my heart the way you do

And I want to spend the rest of my life

Dancing to the symphony that only you and I can hear"

I looked up to the rest of the group to see them staring at me

"So" Henrietta started "Who is the other half of the 'symphony', Dylan?"

"I think this was the poem he was writing earlier at the park" Georgie said, "It's about Belle, isn't it?"

They looked at me intensely waiting for an answer. I suddenly felt heat rise to my face when Henrietta shouted that I was blushing.

Evan pulled me aside saying that we're going to discuss this.

"She was hot, huh Dylan?" Evan said cool as a cucumber

"What? I don't know what you're talking about Evan…" I said flipping my hair out of my eyes

"Alright then if you aren't interested I'll ask her out," He said as he started to walk back

"Wha-no wait that wasn't what I mean" I said quickly "she was really hot"

"Then ask her out, from what I heard she's working at Benny's after school so we'll sit in her section and you can ask her then"

"…Yeah sure" I said back. They'll never let me live this down.

AN:// YES Chapter 2 is done!!!! Sorry Goth fans but they may be a little OOC and I REALLY tried to get their characters down but don't worry!!!

Also I have a poll open for my other stories so please vote on which you'd like to see updated sooner that the rest. Thanks a bunch and cheesecake to all of my reviewers.

Chapter 3 coming out soon!!! Jillian and Tweek


End file.
